


Small and Quiet

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Hermione gives birth to a boy, and Lily finally stops crying.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Small and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The kids names are not the same as tagged, Albus' middle name is Rubeus and all last names are hyphenated. The tags are the ones everyone else uses though so here we are.
> 
> As always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me!

It was just over a year from her first child when Hermione gave birth to her son. He cried as all children do but settled almost immediately when handed to her. He blinked his wide blue eyes up at her. Hermione smiled down at her son, hardly noticing as Ron left the room. “Hello Hugo.”

It felt like hardly any time at all until Ron was back with Rose in his arms and Harry and Ginny trailing behind him with their kids. Their little Lily was making a noise that wasn’t quite a scream but was toeing the line.

“Oh he’s beautiful Hermione.” Ginny grinned at her.

“He really is.” Ron agreed as he put Rose down on the bed with her. “This is your brother Rose, his name is Hugo.”

“Hi Muma.” Rose patted Hermione’s arm gently then frowned at Hugo in much the same way she frowned at her shape puzzles.

“He’s so quiet.” Harry said as he walked over, his boys had immediately claimed the chair to continue looking through their latest picture book obsession. “I wish ours were that quiet.”

“There wasn’t really much chance of that, given who their parents are.” Ron said with a small smirk. “You’ll just have to deal with your loud jock children.”

“I suppose we will.” As Ginny grinned back at him.

As they chatted and Lily fussed Albus toddled over to the bed to tug on Rose’s leg. When she stopped frowning at her new brother and turned to look at him he pointed towards the book James was waving around. His next tug was slightly more insistent. So she slipped down off the bed and followed him back to the chairs.

Lily’s wail broke up the quiet conversations and Hermione patted the now vacant spot beside her. “She sounds hungry.”

“She always does.” Ginny sighed and sank onto the bed. “She never eats though.”

Within seconds of sitting down, before she’d even had a chance to pull out a bottle Lily stopped screaming. Instead she was staring at Hugo. The two of them stared at each other, quiet and calm in a way that Lily never was.

“I’ve never seen her get so quiet so fast.” Harry whispered like he thought speech might break whatever spell had been cast. “Is Hugo already casting spells?”

“Well that settles it, I’m never moving from this spot.” Ginny dropped her head onto Hermione’s shoulder. “Sorry Harry, Hermione’s my wife now.”

“That’s fair.” As Harry nodded Albus started whining. “And that’s my queue to get these two home.”

“Albus stinky!” James announced with a grin.

“With a stop at the nearest changing table.” Harry sighed and scooped both the boys up. Once the boys were up Rose started whining as well. “Sorry Rose, I’m fresh out of arms, ask your dad.”

“I gotcha.” Ron scooped her up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Ready for bed lovely?”

“Nunight.” Rose waved at Hermione.

“Alright off you go boys.” Ginny waved her hand with a grin. “I’m staying here until the mediwitches kick me out.”

“Fine by m-.” Hermione cut herself off with a yawn. “In your place I’d stay as long as Lily stayed calm.”

“That’s the plan.”

The next time a mediwitch came to check on Hermione she found Hermione and Ginny curled together around the babies. All four of them asleep, and the babies holding hands. She didn’t wake them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and/or interacts with these fics! Y'all are the highlight of my days!


End file.
